The Truth of the Crystal
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: Melody Swann is a normal girl going to Hogwarts. Good friends with the Golden Trio and the Twins. She has two strange objects in her possession though...a crystal that tells the future and a Dragon Ball? What happens when Voldemort goes after these items, her parents get killed, and she had to go live with Bulma and Trunks before getting thrown into the events of the Cell Saga? OC


The Truth of the Crystal

Chapter One

**Professor: This is a story that has been going on in my mind for a while now and I finally started to write it. I have the first couple chapters done right now but it is taking me a little bit to write them. Just so you know, this is a story strictly for me but I am posting it on here to see if anyone else likes it too, I will update on my own time when I can and when I am not pressured or anything, and if, for some reason, you all think that I got certain information or personalities wrong, keep in mind, THIS IS A FANFICTION. Just go with it. Anyway, I own nothing but Melody. Enjoy and please review. **

…

The purple haired teen slammed into the ground, the black haired Android holding him there by his throat. Trunks could barely breath from the amount of pressure that the man was putting on his neck.

"Ok look, he's turning purple…just like his stupid hair." The Android said before laughing at his own joke. His partner in crime also laughed, her blond hair falling into her face.

"Don't be so mean 17. I mean, he IS the only source of fun we have around here anymore since we killed his friends."

17 grunted at his sister's statement before releasing his hold on the Saiyan.

Trunks gasped as fresh air swam into his lungs and grabbed his neck as if afraid that 17 would change his mind.

18 narrowed her eyes at the teen that was on the ground, "This time we went easy boy…don't expect mercy next time you make the mistake of fighting us."

The Androids then left Trunks who was still on the ground rubbing his neck.

'_Damn it!' _Trunks thought to himself before picking himself up and flying home. His mom would not be happy that he went to fight the Androids again…especially with the newcomer today at Capsule Corp.

Sighing Trunks continued his journey home.

…

Melody Swann sat in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. It wasn't her first time at the magical headmaster's office although it was very rare.

Dumbledore had said that he wanted to talk to her about recent events. She supposed that meant what Voldemort had done to her parents to get back at her.

Melody had attended Hogwarts since she was eleven. She had easily become fast friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione (when they finally arrived at the school the year after her) and the twins before that. Her parents worked in the Aurors department of the Ministry and for the past couple years had been really worried about the Androids that had been attacking Earth.

They had been able to keep the Wizarding World a secret from them for years but somehow they had found out about them, although they didn't know much. No one knew how and for the past year the Androids had tried to find them, coming close at times but always failing.

Last year Melody joined the DA and went with the Ministry to fight alongside her friends…and inadvertently letting Voldemort find out about 2 powerful objects in her possession that he now wanted, a crystal that showed the wearer some sort of vision of the future and a Dragon Ball…

Now Voldemort was after her for the powerful items she held in her lap and wore on her neck. And melody would pay dearly for letting Voldemort find out about those objects.

Over the summer, when she had gone to the Burrow (her parents thought that she would be safer there) Voldemort attacked her home and showed her parents no kindness before killing them in cold blood. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the memory of when she had learned the news.

Now it was her last year at Hogwarts, she was a year above Harry and his friends. She didn't know what Dumbledore was going to tell her but she didn't care right now. She just wanted to get back to her nice cozy bed since Dumbledore had insisted that she get up at 5:30 in the morning on a Saturday. Suddenly the door opened and her professor walked in. He hadn't really been at the school lately and so she got her first look up close at her Headmaster all week.

Dumbledore looked like he always did a twinkle in his eyes, half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose, and a smile on his face. The only thing different was that his right hand looked very badly burned.

To stop the questions that were going around in her head from being asked, Dumbledore raised his hand and said, "Please don't ask. It is a long story I am afraid we do not have time for."

Melody closed her mouth, knowing it would be useless to protest. Dumbledore came around to sit in his desk before looking at her and then gesturing to the Dragon Ball in her lap.

"Do you know the history of what you hold in your lap?"

Melody looked down at the 7 starred orange ball in her lap before responding, "Very little. I know that there are 7 of them and when they are gathered they grant one powerful wish. This orb is the only one that has been found for two years. Only two others have been found and for some reason those have been turned to stone. My Dragon Ball has been in my family for 7 years, only recently being passed down to me."

Dumbledore nodded, pleased with her knowing that much.

"Do you know the origins of the Dragon Ball?"

Melody shook her head.

"They came here many years ago. They were created by one called Kami, an alien from the planet Namek. He was the guardian of Earth until he died; his life tied to his other half, on called Piccollo. He died fighting on called Vegeta and then the Dragon Balls Namek brought them back to life. Vegeta joined forces with Piccollo and his friends, including Goku and his son Gohan. Vegeta was just like Goku and Gohan. They were Saiyans."

"Saiyans?" Melody asked, interrupting.

Dumbledore lifted his uninjured hand again.

"Let me explain. Saiyans are an alien race and in our time there is only 1 Saiyan left. Now let me finish."

Melody stopped the flow of questions that was about to burst from her.

"Good. Now, Vegeta hated his new allies, but he put all of that aside to take down new enemies; Frieza, King Cold, and later, the Androids. As the fighting was going on, Vegeta still hated his companions but slowly he grew to Bulma and fell in love with her. They had one child, his name was Trunks and he is the last Saiyan alive here on Earth. He would be 17 now. When Trunks was only a year old his father and the other Z-Fighters, as they were known, went to fight the Androids but only Gohan came back alive. When Trunks was old enough, Gohan trained him to fight but eventually Gohan was also killed by the Androids. Now since Piccollo was killed by the Androids, Kami also died again and that made the Dragon Balls turn to stone. Do you understand so far?"

Melody took a minute for this all to sink in. Finally she said, "I understand but if the Dragon Balls were all turned to tone, then why is mine…not?"

A smile graced Dumbledore's face and he tapped his nose in that playful way he always did when he had an idea.

"That is the tricky part. I have spent many years trying to answer that very question. Finally I believe that I have found a logical answer but I don't know if it is correct. I believe that the magical energy that surrounds you has somehow activated it. If you were to go around with the other Dragon Balls then, after a while they too would activate."

Melody thought about this for a little bit. "Professor…this is all very interesting but…why do I need to know this?"

Dumbledore tapped his nose again, "You need to know this because of two reasons. One: I want you to stay away from the other Dragon Balls. Other wizards have investigated them but it seems that they only activate around you and I don't want that power to fall into Voldemort's hands."

Melody nodded, "I promise to stay away from them. What is the other reason?"

"Ever since your parents died at the beginning of summer, you have stayed with the Weasleys…correct?"

Melody nodded.

"The second reason that you must know all of this is…I am sending you to live with Bulma and Trunks."

Her mouth dropped with shock at this news. Living with two strangers?! One of them part alien?!

"You what?" she asked, disbelief throughout her whole voice.

Dumbledore nodded, "Just listen to me Melody."

"LISTEN?!" Melody stood up, the Dragon Ball falling lightly to the floor, "You want me to listen to you telling me that you want me to go live with strangers?! Place me out of the safety of Hogwarts?! Basically increasing the chances of letting Voldemort get the crystal and the Dragon Ball?! How in the world i-"

"QUIET!" Dumbledore yelled, also standing up. This was the first time she had ever heard him yell or even look slightly angry…and Melody was shaking in fear at the sight of it.

Dumbledore sighed and sat down, looking very weary.

"Melody I am sending you away for your own safety. Riddle would not expect me to send you outside the safety of these walls. If you are not here than Voldemort will have a harder time to find you. Bulma and Trunks will be able to protect you just fine. They have been warned of your arrival in advance and are expecting you soon. Where they live it is about 12 o'clock right now."

Melody took this all in silence. Slowly she knelt down and picked up the Dragon Ball before sitting down again.

Dumbledore started talking again, "I have had the house elves pack your things as we have spoken. They have put everything in a small backpack which has an Undetectable Extension Charm."

As if on cue, a house elf ran in with said backpack and handed it to her. Then she bowed and ran out. The backpack was camo with comfortable leather straps and it was the length of maybe half of her back. She looked back up at the Headmaster, Still saying nothing.

Dumbledore got up and walked around his desk and sat in the chair next to her, something gold glinting in his hand.

"This is my personal time turner," he said as he opened his hand and showed the golden necklace with a small hourglass.

"When you and the others went to the Ministry last year the other Time Turners were sadly destroyed. This is the last one there is and it will take at least another year before some more are made. I want you to take this with you. You will need help but there will be times when no help will come and so, then, you must help yourself."

He pressed the necklace into her hand and she took it silently. For a long moment she just stared at it but finally she asked, "Are you sure this is the best thing to do?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her before saying, "Yes."


End file.
